The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
In some smelting operations, molten material may be cooled by forced convection to form castings. For example, at a calcium carbide smelter plant, molten calcium carbide may be tapped from a furnace at approximately 2000° C. into cast iron chill molds. In other processes, molten material may be tapped from a furnace into an intermediate transfer vessel, and subsequently poured into chill molds.
In either case, the chill molds may then be moved to a dedicated cooling area. Fans may there be used to direct flows of cooling air to cool groups of the chill molds.